Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 3 = 2$
Answer: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(6x + 3) - 3 = 2 - 3$ $6x = -1$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{-1}{6}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{6}$